


Rug Burn Bites

by Syberina5



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x20, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Syberina5
Summary: Frustratingly, they had to stop.





	Rug Burn Bites

Disclaimer: I am really good friends with Logic.  
Summary: _Frustratingly, they had to stop._  
Author’s Notes: As many I am sure have, I watched 5x20 numerous times and with each jump scene I was more annoyed at the obvious magic of Hollywood blankets. This was probably written, edited, and posted in less than an hour; many apologies.

Neither one of them noticed it at first and, in their haste for skin-on-skin, it was easy to ignore. The shifting of weight of positions was frequent enough that no one square inch of skin was more at risk or more noticeably red than another. When Oliver settled his mouth between her legs, his jeans were still on so it was his elbows and her shoulder blades that took the brunt of it. She pushed him off and onto his own back when the heat of her flesh on mat started to overcome the heat of her man on flesh. She worked his pants open and down his hips, settled in for a long ride on top of him when her knees became a distraction. 

She shifted her weight again and felt him pressed against her. The weight of him was a missed and welcome sensation and she held him there, kissed him there, as long as she could. Too soon he was shifting himself and setting the rhythm back up between them. 

He wanted so much to just get lost in this often remembered heartbeat they became, but his body kept biting back at him: his elbows stinging and raw, the back of his hands and knuckles niggling sharply, his knees dully roaring their disapproval, and the top of his ass smarting in the cool air and gathering sweat. 

And it was so worth it.

It was worth the distraction because in a moment he’d be deeper into this thing with Felicity. Her fingers would card against his head, her back would arch and he wouldn’t care because Felicity. Felicity, Felicity, _Felicity_. But as he slid into her again her back didn’t arch so much as she flinched and his knees slipped in a way that made him wonder if he might be bleeding a little. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spat, his forehead thunking down to rest on her breastbone. .

“Well... I had been hoping.... But…” Felicity lifted her arm to stroke his body but winced as her skin lost another layer to the rough mat.

Frustratingly, they had to stop

Oliver sighed. “Okay,” he braced himself and pulled both arms out from beneath her to push himself up. He awkwardly ambled across to one of the cabinets where he knew Thea liked to stash the blankets she kept as a shield against the cool air coming in through the vents. He grabbed with both hands and practically threw them on the floor.

Felicity was there, chuckling at him, smoothing them and touching his face again, pulling him to her, kissing him.

And he could touch her.

He had wanted to touch her so much everyday and he had held back, waiting. He’d pushed her too hard after William and he didn’t intend to make that mistake again. She had guided him in so many ways for the last four years, through so many terrifying and glorious moments; he’d let her lead him in this as well.

And Felicity pulled him to her, wrapped herself around him in every way she could because this was something her memories had tortured her with: the dance of his skin on hers. Nothing was like the softness with which his calloused hands could caress her. Nothing was like the ripple of his muscles beneath her hands. Nothing was like the taste of sweat and her on his skin. And she had missed it, missed this, missed him. And finally, finally he was there.

They’d pull apart again eventually. They’d be apart still for months, sleep with other people and say it was good--for the best really--and barely be able to touch one another for the wanting, but in that moment they were one again and it would be all they needed.


End file.
